


Double the Trouble

by FlashyArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Daddy!Oliver, F/M, Family, Toddlers, Twins, family fic, mommy!felicity, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have twins. This is going to be a collection of oneshots on special moments of the twins life.





	1. Double the Trouble

Hey guys! I know it's been a while and for those of you who read Ollie Queen, I'm working on the update and also, I have decided to heave Roommates as a oneshot but you never know, I could carry it on. I'm just trying to focus on Ollie Queen and my two Chicago PD fics.

If you wanna send me any ideas or 'prompts' for this collection, please put them in the comments, PM me on FanFiction.net (2Jesses1city) or on Twitter (@thatsmyhalstead)

I hope you enjoy this story.

I do want to thank everyone though for sticking by me. I know I haven't been great with updates but I have had such a hard time at the moment but I forgot how much I love writing.

I love you all!

**Chapter 1 - Sick**

**Chapter 2 - Jealousy**


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this story a go. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> ➳ Izzie

_**~ Sick ~** _

Sunday mornings were normally the only time that Oliver and Felicity got to have alone time. They had two 2-year-old's so they were busy people.

When the twins were born, Felicity had decided to stay at home with them until they started school. She wanted to watch them grow. She also felt that they needed at least one of their parents at home with them. 

She was extremely proud and happy that Oliver had stepped up as CEO for Queen Consolidated. She was happy that he was happy. But she also missed him. He was only home for an hour before the twins went to bed and he had already gone by the time they woke up. Felicity was scared that they weren't going to know who he was.

So Sunday's were family day. She loved family day. She got to see her babies have fun with their daddy. 

At two years old, the twins were slowly becoming their own little people.

Their little girl, Sage Amelia, was a spit of Oliver. Well, both twins were. They both had sandy blonde hair, it was the only thing they had in common. Sage was bouncy, loud and she had her father's wit and charm. She loved to play with everything and everyone. She was the opposite of her brother. 

Their little boy, Jesse Oliver, was completely different to Sage. He was quiet, clingy and he did not like to interact with anyone that wasn't his family. He was a lot like Felicity.

They had a lot planned for today. They were going to go to the Zoo with Thea, Roy and their little girl Lilia. Then they were going to to out for ice-cream. Both Oliver and Felicity were excited to spend time with their family.

➳

It was early. Oliver realised this when he woke up and looked over to the digital alarm clock. It read  _five am._

He looked over to the other side of the bed to see that Felicity was half awake. 

She was lying on her side, with one eye open, watching him.

"Morning, Baby." Oliver whispered before leaning in to place a light kiss on her lips.

"It's hardly morning." Felicity groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

"I have to get up for work everyday at this time." Oliver laughed. "Stop being dramatic."

When he said this, Felicity removed the pillow that she was hiding under and hit him around the head with it.

"Don't you dare call me dramatic, Mister!" Felicity growled, quietly. "I pushed your two children out of a very small hole!"

"I remember." Oliver chuckled. "And you did great, Baby."

"Whatever."

Felicity was too tired to have Oliver make fun of her so she decided that the easiest way to shut him up would be to climb on top of him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Oliver whispered. She just continued to kiss his neck. "Because it's working." 

Just as things were about to get started, a shrill cry from down the hall broke them away from eachother.

They both ran down the hall to the twins room. As soon as the door was opened, the snell of vomit filled the air. Sage was half way out of her crib while Jesse was leaning over his, puking his guts up.

Oliver ran over and grabbed Sage before she fell and face-planted into a pool of her brother's vomit.

He picked up Sage and handed her over to Felicity so he could pick up a screaming Jesse.

"What on earth happened?" Felicity said out loud, to nobody in particular. 

"Jess sick." Sage replied in her sweet little voice. 

"Yeah, I can see that." Felicity answered. "How do you feel?"

"Good." 

"Good. Oliver, can you get Jesse in the bath, please?" She asked. "Me and Sage are going to get some breakfast."

"Yeah. Come on, Buddy." Oliver replied, carrying Jesse to the bathroom.

Oliver walked out of the twin's room and rushed over to the bathroom. He was now completely covered in vomit but he didn't care. He just wanted to get his boy better.

Once he got to the bathroom, he stripped Jesse out of his pyjamas before turning on the shower and getting if to the correct temperature.

"Dada." Jesse cried. "Me no feel good." With that, Jesse leaned forward and threw up all over Oliver.

Jesse's cries got even louder as Oliver quickly picked him up and placed him in the shower.

 "Dada! No!" Jesse screamed. "Out!"

Oliver pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his pyjama pants down before he climbed in behind Jesse, and picked him up. They both smelled like sick.

Jesse continued to cry, well it turned into a whimper, as Oliver got him clean and puke free.

After Oliver had finished washing the little boy, he placed him on the floor of the shower and gave him a toy so he could get himself cleaned up. His son might have been nice and clean but he still smelled gross.

Just as Oliver got him and Jesse out of the shower, he heard a loud wail and Felicity running down the hall. 

"Maybe breakfast was not a good idea." Felicity remarked as she walked into the bathroom. Sage had been sick too. Thank God they had a decent sized bathroom.

Oliver walked back over to the shower and turned it back on before Felicity placed Sage under the water.

Felicity took Jesse back to the bedroom to get him dressed in clean pyjamas before giving him some medicine and placing him in the rocking chair. She needed to change his sheets and try and tackle the disgusting puddle of vomit on the carpet. 

When she had changed the sheets in Jesse's crib, she put him in it and he was asleep in a matter of moments. Apparently being sick is tiring. 

Felicity made her way back into the bathroom to see Oliver drying Sage off with a towel.

She grabbed the carpet cleaner and a cloth before making her way back into the nursery. She managed to get most of the grimey liquid off of the carpet but she decided that they were just going to have to get a rug.

Minutes later, Oliver walked into the room with Sage in his arms. He passed the toddler to her mom so she could get clean pyjamas on. 

Felicity got Sage dressed before placing her in her crib. 

She whispered 'I love you' to both babies before she went to get in the shower, preferably with her hot husband.

Once they had left the nursery and closed the door, Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Baby." He whispered. 

"What?" She replied.

"I just got out the shower " Oliver stated.

"Oh well." 

The next thing he knew, he was being pushed into the bathroom.

➳

Two days later, the twins were back to there normal selves.

Oliver and Felicity on the other hand, were exhausted. Even more so when Oliver threw up in the middle of the night.

 _Great._ Felicity thought to herself.

➳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget, if you have an idea for this collection please let me know ;)


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage gets jealous when her daddy isn't giving her all the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first prompt! Thank you to Chloe for suggesting this! I know its weird to have two updates in one day but I'm on a roll here! Please enjoy!
> 
> ➳ Izzie

_**~ Jealousy ~** _

_Oliver could not believe what he was seeing. His four-year-old was jealous._

It had all started when Thea had asked Oliver to look after Lilia for the afternoon. Sage and Lilia were best friends, they were as close as sister's.

Thea had decided that she didn't spend enough time with Jesse so she had made plans with Felicity so they could spend the after noon with just him. No little girls.

Roy was away on a business trip so Thea had asked Oliver to take Lilia for the after noon so they could take Jesse to the aquarium. 

Jesse loved fish. He was completely obsessed with them.  _Thank you Nemo_

 ➳

Sage and Lilia always got a long really well. When Thea had dropped Lilia off, her and Sage both ran up to the twin's room to play. 

They had been upstairs for three hours before Oliver decided that, that was not normal for two four-year-olds.

"Girls!" Oliver shouted up the stairs. When he got no answer he made his way up the staircase. 

He walked down the hall to Sage and Jesse's room and pushed the door open.

When he walked in, Sage and Lilia were in a big hug, he could hear that one of the girls were crying.

"Hey." Oliver softly said. "What's wrong?"

When the two girls heard him speak, they lifted their heads up to look at Oliver. It was Lilia that was crying.

"What's wrong, Lili-Pad?" Oliver asked. "Why are you crying?"

"She misses her mommy." Sage told Oliver. 

"Come here." Oliver said. With that, Lilia jumped up from the floor and ran over to her uncle Oliver. "Don't be sad. Mommy will be home soon."

Lilia wrapped her arms around Oliver and carried on crying. He managed to look past Lilia's head to see Sage sat on the floor pouting.

 "Princess, what's wrong now?" Oliver asked Sage.

"Nothing." Sage mumbled before walking out of the room, to sulk in her parents bed.

"Uncle Ollie?" Lilia whispered.

"Yes, Lili-Pad?" 

"When is Mommy gonna be home?" She sniffled.

"Soon." He replied.

"Why did she go?" Lilia asked, she was brightening up a little.

"Her and Auntie Liss wanted to spend some time with Jesse." Oliver explained.

"What about me?" Lilia exclaimed. 

He wasn't going to try and explain to her why Jesse needed some time away from the little girls in his family. Sometimes, both Oliver and Felicity forget that he was the only little boy.

"Lilia, it's okay. Your mom will be back soon."

 ➳

When Lilia had calmed down, Oliver carried her down the stairs so he could settle her on the couch. 

He wanted to know what he had said or done to make Sage so upset. Oliver really didn't understand girls.

He walked up the the stairs and along the corridor to his and Felicity's bedroom. Both the twins found comfort with their parents bed, so he knew that Sage would go in there.

"Princess?" Oliver whispered.

"Go away, Daddy." Sage replied, sniffling.

"Sage, don't talk to me like that." Oliver scolded. She was four going on fourteen.

"Go back and have cuddle's with Lilia! You like her better!" Sage shouted. The sadness in her voice broke Oliver's heart. 

Even so, Oliver could not believe what he was seeing. His four-year-old was jealous.

"Sage Amelia Queen!" Oliver shouted back. "What has gotten into you?"

"You love Lilia more than me." Sage cried out. The dam finally breaking. 

"What?" Oliver replied. He was shocked. "Baby. I love you, your brother and your mommy more than anything in this world." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" She whimpered. 

"Of course." Oliver reassured. "Come on. Let's go back down stairs."

 ➳

When Oliver and Sage for back downstairs, Lilia was fast asleep on the couch. Oliver had let Sage pick a movie and thank God that he didn't have to sit through Nemo again.

Sage had made herself very clear that she did not want to watch Nemo, but she did want to watch Frozen. As they continued to watch, Sage sneakily placed herself on her daddy's lap and curled up.

Felicity, Thea and Jesse came home an hour later.

The girls were fast asleep on the couch, with Oliver watching down on them. When Jesse saw his dad, he ran up and jumped into his daddy's arms.

Oliver had explained to the women what had happened. They just laughed at him.

"Next time." Oliver started. "I'm taking Jesse to the aquarium."

➳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I wasn't really sure where this was gonna go but I guess it turned out okay. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
